In a moment
by percabeth22
Summary: Nico and Thalia! Also Percy and Annabeth! RATED M FOR A REASON! Hope you guys enjoy! Please give it a chance! I'm open to suggestions if it doesn't seem good enough!
1. Chapter 1

In a Moment

This is my first fanfic ever! Exciting I know! Anyway I except POSITIVE feedback! If it's negative I'll most certainly ignore it! Also I will try to update as quickly as possible although I doubt this story will be so good people will be waiting for updates. I promise you some sexual scenes later on in the story! YIPEE! Who doesn't love reading sex scenes? Anyway I would like to point out that this story is mostly centered on Nico and Thalia! But will also include other couples such as Percy and Annabeth (my favorite). Also Butch has a hot lady friend! Hooray for Butch! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! I love you all…unless you hate star wars…I can't forgive you for that!

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Sadly I do not. (sigh)

Chapter 1: The moment

Nico was wondering the woods next to camp, he knew it was late but he figured no one would find out. As there was no one else living with him in the Hades cabin, due to the pact between the three brothers and the fact that Hades wasn't exactly known for his studliness. The young man figured he would run into a monster sooner or later so he brought along his sword. It had been four years since the second battle of the titans. During that time he had become the best swordfighter at camp, except from Percy of course. Although, Percy and Annabeth weren't really campers anymore. They had married as soon as they turned eighteen and now Annabeth was pregnant…no surprise there. Of course that was one of the reasons Nico was wondering dangerous woods in the middle of the night. Earlier that day he had had to inform Annabeth that her baby was very sick and nearing death. Even though Annabeth had always been a strong girl she became quite distraught and sobbed into Percy's shoulder for a full two hours before Chiron put her on bedrest and medicines. Chiron also had every possible Apollo camper helping her in shifts. Nico hated delivering that kind of news, he hated always being the person to tell someone "Hey, your loved ones dying. Hope it works out!" He was pondering all of these thought when he heard a twig snap. Unsheathing his sword he got into attack position. The bushes to the right of him rustled slightly, he swung through them just missing what was behind the leaves. But instead of hearing a growl he heard a noticeable voice say "NICO! Damnit you could've killed me!" Nico knew that voice all too well "Thalia?"He asked. Thalia came out from behind the bushes. She was wearing her regular attire for hunting with Artemis, her pale skin contrasting with her black hair and the dark perfectly. Nico had never noticed before but in the moonlight she looked as though she was glowing. Dazed and confused he shook his head trying to get the image out of his mind, but she still stood there beautiful as ever glaring at him. "Who did you think it was Mrs. Oleary?" she said in an agonizingly sarcastic tone. Nico decided he would play it coo "Oh NO! I would never swing my sword at the possibility of it being Mrs. Oleary. How could I live on with the guilt." Putting a hand to his forehead and crying out "the AGONY!" Was it a bit over dramatic…sure. But was Thalia seriously trying not to laugh…oh yeah. He lowered his hand and gave her a dazzling smile-which she'd have to admit made her a little weak at the knees-before asking "Thalia, what are you doing out here? You know it's really dangerous, right?" Thalia let out a scoff before saying in a rather pompous voice "Nico! I'm Thalia! Daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis. Not to mention" she walked closer to him and whispered in his ear "I'm kind of immortal." She pulled away from him and lowered herself from her tiptoes. Marveling at how tall and muscular he was now, he must have been six foot two and Thalia liked it. She stepped back a few feet, not trusting herseld near his perfect lips. He sighed before asking "Thals, why do you torture me like that?" "Like what?" she asked seriously stunned by what he just said. Stumbling getting the words out he finally said "Like…answering only part of my question." What he had really wanted to say didn't even make since to him. The truth was Thalia had driven him crazy with lust with the whole whispering thing. Though, he didn't know why. Thalia was just a friend…right? "Oh…" Thalia said. He thought she looked a little disappointed but it was probably just the moonlight casting shadows. "So?" Nico said breaking the tension "Why are you here?" "Oh right" she gulped like she was nervous which was extremely rare for Thalia. "Umm…I kind of followed you." Nico blushed but managed to get out "Why?" "While I was in cabin one reading a book and I noticed you walking out the door looking depressed so I followed you. I guess I was a little worried you'd get yourself killed or something. I know you feel bad about Annabeths baby." Nico looked down at his shoes and said "Thanks Thals, but I'm fine." "Are you sure?" Concern seemed to flow out of her as she took a step forward and touched his arm reassuringly. She would never admit to it but she did that just to feel his biceps. She wasn't disappointed. He would never admit to it but at that moment all he could think about the sentence "OH MY GODS! SHE'S TOUCHING ME! EEEEPPPP!" Nico stammered against her touch "It's okay…I…I'm fine." "Okay" she said lowering her arm still not convinced. "Well" she said after what seemed like an eternity. "I better get back. Gotta get some sleep. I'm visiting Annabeth in the morning." "Ok…umm…bye." Nico said rather awkwardly. Thalia gave him a hug- which drove them both mad- before turning and running away towards camp, the bow on her back bouncing with every step. Nico was left alone with his thoughts which mostly consisted of "HOLY CRAP! I'M IN LOVE!"

Hope you guys liked it! There will be plenty more I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I really appreciated the one and possibly the only review I will ever get, it was really helpful! Thank you lynnnnyl! Also sorry but this chapter and the next chapter will be a little corny. Anyway I

hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 2: The warning

Nico stumbled back to his cabin practically drunk on love and a little bit of confusion. He opened the door, got to his bunk and fell face first on his bed. Falling asleep almost immediately. He dreamt of the

forest in night time. He was in a clearing, trees circled it. The moons light was shining particularly bright. In the middle of the clearing laying in a bed of white flowers, was a sleeping Thalia. Nico walked

slowly towards her until soon he was standing right beside her. He kneeled down and blushed soon after, for he realized the only thing covering her naked body was a thin silver sheet. The sheet was

somehow only covering the most important parts of her body. He could see practically all the skin of her legs poised so perfectly, with one knee slightly bent on top of the other pushing her thighs

together, closing off an entrance Nico knew he would never have the pleasure of entering. One exposed arm was placed gingerly on her lower stomach and the other flopped up delicately above her

head. Nico stared at her for what felt like forever until finally he bent down to give her a soft kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted of all things he loved; pie, milkshakes, and even French fries. He pulled

away to look upon her lovely face. "GAH!" Leaping at least five feet in the air, Nico looked back at what had frightened him. Staring back at him weren't Thalias wide blue eyes, these eyes were full of

glowing light, like the moon. Then after looking at all of the body that belonged to the hauntingly beautiful eyes he gaped. He was gaping at the fact that he was being visited by a goddess, one he

hadn't seen since he was ten years-old. "Artemis?" Artemis was now standing-fully clothed-glaring back at him. "Son of Hades!" her voice held tension in it, like she was trying not to scream (or swear).

"I took Thalias form as a sort of test for you, because of what happened earlier tonight. You failed!" Nico flinched at the sharpness of her words, but tried not to show it. "Oh." He said looking

down."Now, I understand that all my hunters are indeed very beautiful. "Artemis said her voice getting softer. "But you must know that Thalia will never be with you." She had said it so casually like it

didn't mean a damn thing. THAT'S IT! Nico thought as he screamed "HOW DO YOU KNOW? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE FEELS!" Artemis growled at him "Yes! I do know! She is MY hunter! She took an

oath!" "Oaths can be broken!" Nico snarled. Artemis knew it was true, in fact she knew more than Nico did. She had seen the whole ordeal in the woods, she had felt Thalias love for Nico quickly

transfer to a greater love. She had also felt the hurtful way Thalia had subconsciously felt, that she loved Nico more than Artemis and the other hunters. Yes, Artemis knew all of this was true which is

why she had to put a stop to it! She couldn't lose her lieutenant, she had lost so much already. At that moment Nico woke up in a cold sweat. He looked out the window and noticed just a tint of early

mornings light. Then he looked at his clock which said 5:30. Great! He thought, only two hours until he had to give Annabeth an update. All of the sudden a sadness swept over him, not about the baby

but about his dream. One line kept repeating itself in his head. "She will never be with you." Then Nico did something he hadn't done since his sister died. He laid down in his bed and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The update

It was 7:15 and Nico felt like shit. He had been crying for a full hour and forty-five minutes. Now he had to make himself look decent to give an update to Annabeth. He got ready, but his were still red

and blotchy. Whatever, if anyone asked he'd just say he was thinking about Bianca and they'd leave him alone. He left his cabin at 7:25 to walk to Percy and Annabeths cabin. Their cabin was by the

ocean (of course). It was a cute little log cabin with one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a small sitting room. Percy had the Hepheastus kids adding on a few new rooms and another bathroom,

because Annabeth wanted a big family. Solemly stepping up the log stairs Nico knocked on the front door. Percy answered, looking sick and worn out he let Nico in. "Hey. Nico." He sounded even worse

than he looked. "Hey Perc. How's Anna?" Nico said it as though he was trying to make everything as painless as possible. "Shes…" he sighed "really scared. Although she's been doing a lot better since

Thalia got here." Nicos whole body stiffened. "What? Thalias here?" He said, then remembered that Thalia told him last night, that's when he felt stupid. "Yeah." Percy said confused "Didn't she tell you

last night?" Nico snapped his head up from looking at the floor "How do you know about last night?" Percy let out a little scoff before saying "uhh…Thalia told us you'd probably be here late cause she

found you wondering the woods at 2 AM last night." "Oh." Nico again felt stupid. Percy felt the tension and finally said "But hey! You're here now and right on time. Now lets go see how the girls and my

baby's doing. "Percy led Nico to the bedroom where Annabeth was lying on the bed with Thalia, eating soup and watching Hercules. Annabeth was already seven months pregnant so her soup was

resting carefully on the top of her belly. Annabeth took one concerned look at Nico and calmly paused the movie with the remote. "Hey!" Thalia whined "You paused it right before my favorite song!" She

obviously didn't see Nico standing in the doorway, so he decided to make himself known by casually asking a question. "What's your favorite song?" Thalia started saying it before looking towards the

voice "Won't say I'm in" her eyes locked with his "love." Thalia could feel the tension as soon as their eyes locked. She could barely breathe, she tried so hard to look away from his eyes but she

couldn't. They were pulling her into them with a tantalizing dark brown-almost black-beauty. WHOA! She thought to herself DOWN GIRL! She pulled herself away with a small gasp. Blushing Nico looked

down at his feet. Obviously Percy and Annabeth saw the whole thing cause soon after Percy coughed then said "I've always been a zero to hero fan." "Only because it reminds you of yourself."

Annabeth said giggling a little bit. "Damn right!" Percy said going over to the bed and kissing her softly on the lips. "Oh. Come on you guys get a room." Thalia groaned. Nico decided to be funny by

saying "Thals, we're in their room." "Ugh! Don't remind me. I don't want to know what has happened on this bed." She said as she rapidly hopped off the bed. "That's probably a good idea Thals. I

don't think anyone would want to know." Percy said as he and Annabeth looked at each other and smirked. "Ew." Nico and Thalia said in unison. "Nico, do the update so I can get out of here!" Thalia

whined. "Oki doki…" Nico said while he walked over to Annabeth. "Anna I don't want you to expect anything. It's only been a day since I discovered your baby isn't well." "It's ok Nico. I understand."

Annabeth said putting on a sad smile. Nico kneeled down and put his hands on her stomach. He felt the baby holding on to its life by a single thread. It seemed just a little stronger but still it was very

close to death. Nico took his hands off her stomach and stood up. "Well?" Percy said. "It's a strong baby. It's holding onto its life by a single thread. It has improved a bit from yesterday but it's still very

near death. Anna, keep taking all the medicines and do what Chiron tells you." Nico stated all of this while walking back towards the door. "Now I'm sorry but I have to go and help Butch feed Mrs.

Oleary." Nico started walking out the door when Percy said "Nico. Thank you." Nico didn't respond he just walked out. When he was twenty feet away from the house he heard Thalias voice "Nico! Wait

up!" Shit! He thought to himself but he stopped and waited for her anyway. She caught up with him and they walked silently towards the arena for a while until Thalia spoke. "Why did you do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked. "You just walked out and left them alone. They need you Nico. They need you to be there for them no matter what happens." Thalia was raising her voice a

little bit. Nico stopped and turned towards her to make a point. "I told you I have to go help Butch feed Mrs. Oleary." He said in a low yell. Thalia stared right back at him and said "Nico, you need to

stop being so depressed at some times and then at other times being normal! MAKE UP YOUR MIND! MAYBE PEOPLE WOULD LIKE YOU MORE IF YOU WERE JUST YOURSELF AND NOT SOME DEPRESSED

SON OF HADES! YOU'RE SO STEREOTYPICAL!" Nico was mad. "OH I'M THE STEREOTYPICAL ONE? TAKE A LOOK IN THE MIRROR!" Thalia couldn't hold back anymore, she had to do it. "OH REALLY? HOW'S

THIS FOR STEREOTYPICAL!" She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled her lips up to his angrily. Nico was stunned, but also ridiculously happy. Her real lips were ten times better than her dream lips

-which were technically Artemis's lips…weird- her lips tasted so much like actual honey that Nicos tongue swiped itself across her upper lip causing Thalia to softly moan and open her mouth. Their

tongues fought as Nico locked his arms around her waist and Thalia fisted her hands in his hair. They continued to make-out for a long time before finally pulling away. They stayed connected staring

into eachothers eyes until Nico spoke "Well that was a little stereotypical Thals." He grinned and she fainted-literally fainted-into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The oaths been broken

"Thalia? Thalia? THALIA?" Nico was shaking her but it was no use, she was lost to a dream land.

Thalia woke up in a soft patch of grass. Sitting up she smelled the air around her. It was a mixture of wet leaves, flowers, and freshwater. Wait? If the air smelled of freshwater there should be some

around here somewhere-she only cared because she had awoken quite thirsty-she thought to herself. Thalia got up and started walking, only a few minutes later she heard running water. She ran

towards it suddenly thirsty out of her mind. Stumbling among rocks and weeds she was eventually at the side of a small creek. She threw her mouth to the running water and drank huge gulps of

water. It wasn't the most attractive sight in the world. After a full five minutes of engorging large amounts of water she sat up content. She only hoped she hadn't swallowed a minnow in the process.

As she looked around at her surroundings, all to be seen were trees, rocks, grass, and an old rundown cabin. Still there was something magical about the setting, and Thalia couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hello Thalia." She snapped around with Aegis at the ready, only to discover she knew the girl standing behind her very well. "Artemis?" she asked still using caution. Artemis stared at her with a sad

look in her eyes. "Thalia. I brought you here to speak with you." "So I'm not dead?" Thalia asked confused. Artemis gave a soft laugh "No dear. This is my safe haven, my paradise." "Oh." Thalia said

"Nice." "Thalia I need to tell you a story. I need you to listen very closely." Thalia nodded, for she never disobeyed Artemis. Except for making out with the son of Hades, she scratched her head and

looked at the ground in guilt. Artemis ignored the fact that Thalia was staring at her feet and began. "It all began here. I was hunting alone, it must have been fourteen years ago. I had my eye on a

wolf of Lycaons pack, I pulled back my arrow and was about to fire when the wolf looked up, saw something and bolted away. I was startled, for nothing ever sees me. I looked to see what had

startled the wolf, I saw a bush rustle and I prepared my bow. After a few moments a man, a mortal man, walked out and saw me." Artemis paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "He was

so handsome Thalia. He stood tall, had dark brown hair that fell in short waves around his rugged face." Thalia giggled at the fact that Artemis had just used the word rugged. Artemis ignored her and

continued. "I know it's hard to believe Thalia but I fell in love right then and there. I was however still in my normal twelve year-old form and not to mention I was pointing a lethal weapon at his chest.

He looked so confused." Artemis gave a sad laugh "I still remember the first thing he ever said to me. He said 'Easy little lady. We wouldn't want your mother thinking you were capable of murder.

Though I'm sure when you're older you'll have men dying at your feet with eyes like that.' He gestured to my eyes and I was so stunned I lowered my bow and said the most stupid thing I believe a

goddess could ever say. I said 'would you die at my feet?'" Artemis looked to be on the brink of crying, but she composed herself and started again. "Then he did something I didn't think he would do.

He laughed, and it wasn't just any laugh it was an ear shattering melody. I'll have to admit it made my knees weak, and I'm a goddess, it takes a lot to weaken me. Then he said 'I think I'm a little old

for you doll-face.' He sat down, pulled off his boots and emptied a large amount of pebbles from each boot. I was crazy, reckless even because the next thing I did was say 'I'm not actually a twelve

year-old girl. I'm the goddess Artemis. One of the twelve Olympian gods of Olympus.' Then I changed to my adult form right before his eyes. I looked at him afterwards, his eyes were wide with intense

shock and I remember thinking how stupid I was. Then he blinked and shook his head and did something I never imagined would ever be possible for a mere mortal. He said 'Hi Artemis, I'm David. And

the only person who thinks I'm even close to a god is my mother.' I laughed so hard I nearly passed out, again nearly impossible to make a goddess do that. Anyway to make a long story short we

started a relationship. I told him about the hunters and I was sure to tell him every day that he was the only man I ever loved and every day he would tell me I was the only woman who had ever loved

him, and been loved just as deeply in return. We spent a year together, all the time keeping our love a deep secret. We only ever met in this haven, I built a barrier so no gods nor mortals could ever

enter. After a year of love I became pregnant." Thalia gasped, not knowing what to say. Artemis ignored and continued "I gave birth to the baby in this haven, she was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever

seen in the world. David named her Luna for the moon and we lived happily for a few years. I would perform my hunter duties and my mother duties easily, you must understand that I was an actual

mother to my daughter. And every night though the hunters thought I was sleeping in my tent I was really at home sleeping with the only man I ever loved. It all went wrong on Lunas fifth birthday,

June thirteenth 2002." Artemis said the date as though it burned her tongue. "Zues had found out and worst of all he had found a loophole in my barrier. He discovered that I still allowed animals into

my haven. So Zues sent a flock of eagles through my barrier while I was away. David was trying to protect Luna and in the process gave his life. Luna ran away and never returned to the haven. I tried

to find her but Zeus stopped me and has made me swear on the river Styx to never try to find her myself. Which is why I'm telling you this story." Thalia stood there speechless trying to process the

information that was just unloaded on her. Artemis was impatient and decided to just let her know now. "Thalia. You broke my oath and to have me forgive you you must find my daughter, take her to

camp half-blood, and protect her for the rest of your life and I'll let you grow old with the boy you love. With no complications."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Apology

Thalia didn't know what to say, she just stood there practically gawking at Artemis. Thinking of something to say wouldn't work and she knew it. So of course she did the least Thalia-like thing…she

started sobbing. But she didn't just start sobbing, she fell on the ground and sobbed uncontrollably. After what seemed like hours, instead of minutes, Thalia quieted down and eventually curled up in a

fetal position on the forest floor. Artemis knew Thalia would react she just wasn't expecting something like that, from Thalia no less. Bending down Artemis put a hand on the crying girls shoulder for

reassurance. Thalia grabbed Artemis's hand with her own and stood up with the goddesses help. Her face was red and blotchy and tears were still rolling down her cheeks. "Artemis?" Thalias voice was

full of leftover sobs. "Yes Thalia." "I need you to know that I love you and the other hunters a great deal. It's just that Nico…" She stumbled sadly over what she was trying to say. "It's okay darling. I

understand what loving a man feels like." Artemis paused pondering something before saying "I need to know something Thalia." Thalia nodded in a way that said _I'll tell you anything you want to hear._

"I need to know what it felt like when you kissed him." Thalia smiled softly at the memory, then said in almost a whisper "It felt like _love._" Artemis sighed happily, the sentence had brought tears to her

moon-filled eyes as she remembered her and Davids first kiss. Aphrodite had always told her that it felt like you were floating when you were truly in love, but all Artemis had felt was _love._ In her opinion

that's what true loves kiss really felt like. She looked Thalia in the eyes and said a sentence Thalia would never forget "You're in love Thalia Grace, understand that." With that Thalia woke up startled

and unaware of where she was. She panicked only for a moment, before turning her head and looking around. She realized she was in the infirmary, it was dark but that was explainable it was

probably the middle of the night. She sat up before letting out a quiet little yelp, she noticed a figure sitting on the chair by her bedside breathing softly obviously asleep. As her eyes adjusted to the

dark she realized that the figure was Nico. She got out of bed slowly and walked the single step towards him. She bent down and kissed him softly. She loved the taste of his lips more than the taste of

anything else. In the middle of the kiss Nico woke up startled he saw it was Thalia and relaxed into the kiss. Moments later they pulled away "Well" Nico breathed "that was the best wakeup call I've

ever had." Thalia giggled and moved herself so she was now sitting delicately in his lap, being sure to put her arms around his neck to keep him there, holding her. She kissed his cheek gently before

saying "How long have I been out?" Nico checked his watch "About 36 hours and 19 minutes." He said promptly. "How do you feel?" He asked concerned. "Very much awake now." "Good." Nico said

reaching his hand up to her cheek and pulling her down for a sweetly soft kiss. He pulled away shortly after and Thalia sighed resting her head on his shoulder. "Nico I have to tell you something. But

you have to promise to listen very carfully and say nothing till I'm done." "Sure, anything Thals." He said as he swiftly kissed her forehead. Thalia took a deep breath and explained the whole story,

even the part when Artemis said Thalia was in love. Nico smiled at that. As soon as she was finished Nico turned to her and said with a smile "So when I kiss you, you feel love." Thalia blushed not

knowing what to say until finally uttering "Well what do you feel?"

"Well I'll need to refresh my memory." Thalia yelped happily as Nico lifted her up higher so she was straddling him and pulled her into a kiss. It started off a sweet something kiss, but Thalia wanted

more so she whipped her tongue out and licked his lips. He groaned opening his mouth and adding his tongue to the mix. They sat there making out until Thalias ADHD set in so she decided to mix it up.

She pulled away from his lips and peppered a trail of kisses to his earlobe, she nibbled on it while his hands were massaging her waist softly. She then moved to the spot just below his jawline. Nico

had to admit that move made him shift her on his lap so it would be harder for her to tell that he was getting a very obvious erection. Thalia noticed this and repositioned herself so she was sitting right

on top of it and moving her hips in a very sensual way against it. Nico groaned and clenched his arms around her waist pulling her so close that she was forced to return her head back to his mouth.

Their tongues fought for a full half hour before Thalia got so tired out she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. Still straddling him she drifted off to sleep, but just before she did she heard

Nico utter a single word "Love."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys will like this chapter though…I promise some steamy stuff at the end. But don't skip to the end right away. Also please tell any people you may know who are

Nico and Thalia fans! Cause it would be totally awesome if I got more reviews! Which brings me too…THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS YOU GUYS! DON'T STOP! LOVE YOU ALL…even though I don't

know any of you…oh well still love you guys!

Chapter 6

Thalia awoke to light shining in through the windows of the infirmary. From how bright it was she guessed it to be about 9 in the morning. She thanked Aphrodite-when she realized she was still

straddling Nico- that no one had walked in on them yet. Then she sat up promptly on his lap and looked at his sleeping face. As soon as she saw it she let out a giggle, his head was tilted back with his

mouth hanging wide open and to add onto that he was softly snoring. Leaning forward she kissed a trail up to his mouth, she stopped only to see he was still asleep. So to wake him up she decided to

take it further. She kissed his bottom lip than his upper very softly only to find that he was still asleep. Starting to get annoyed and impatient she dipped her tongue into his wide open mouth flipping

his motionless tongue back and forth with her strong, writhing tongue. A moment later she felt strong hands at her back. She pulled away to ask what had taken him so long to wake up, but even

before she could get her tongue out of his mouth he had put so much pressure into her back that she was pushed further in. Her body was pulled so close to him that he could feel every bit of her,

which made him crazy with passion. His tongue fought with hers in a twisted writhing way until he decided that he couldn't take much more. He stood up still holding her up by her ass-which felt so

perfect in Nicos hands he blushed at his own thoughts-he stood there with her in his arms making out for a full five minutes before finally setting her down. She looked at him and blushed before saying

"Nico, your hands are still on my ass." "Oh gods Thals I'm so sorry." He said pulling away and feeling like an idiot. "It's ok…I liked it." She said it so shy like it made Nicos heart practically jump out of his

chest and do a little dance. "So," Nico started "Since your finally conscious and we don't have our tongues going at it like monkeys in mating season. Can we call ourselves an official couple?" He

seemed a little nervous which Thalia thought was adorable that he wasn't nervous around the living dead but when it came to asking her about officially being her boyfriend he was nervous. She

didn't say anything she just leaned forward and softly kissed the sweet spot just below his jawline that she had found last night. He stiffened and said in an almost squeaky voice "I'll take that as a

yes?" She giggled and stepped away while saying "Nico of course I'll be your girlfriend. You don't just break an oath to a goddess and give up immortality because you felt a connection. Although we

have to pay Artemis back." She sighed and looked Nico straight in the eyes, being more serious now. "If we ever want to be together fully we have to find Luna." Nico nodded understanding the serious

complications that could go on between them if they never did what Thalia had promised. "So when should we leave?" He asked. "As soon as possible." She responded with urgency. "Ok, I'll tell Percy I

can't give updates cause we'll be gone. I'm sure he won't be to mad."

45 Minutes Later

"WHAT! NICO YOU CAN'T LEAVE. DO YOUR REALIZE HOW MUCH WE NEED YOU HERE?" Percy wouldn't stop screaming. They were standing in Percy and Annabeths room. Percy was pacing and screaming,

he obviously hadn't slept in days. Nico was getting angry, but he decided to reason with Percy. "Percy, we'll try to be back as soon as possible. I just gave an update and the baby's improving slightly,

It's a miracle it hasn't died yet. This is a very important quest." He said grabbing Thalias hand. Percy seemed to calm down a little, but he still had an edge to his voice. "So does anyone else know

about you two or the quest?" He asked. "We've only told you and Annabeth and the hunters." Thalia insisted "The hunters were fine with it when I told them what Artemis had assigned. They're going

to cover me by saying I went on an individual hunting trip." "And no one cares where I go." Nico said. "Fine." Percy said "But be back as soon as possible." "We promise." They said in unison.

An hour later

Thalia had borrowed one of the cars the Hephaestus kids had built. It was kinda crapy but it ran. They drove all day discussing possible places a child of Artemis would hide. They came up with any place

the moon was visible or any place with an archery range. That didn't help too much. After an entire day of driving Nico got tired so he pulled into a valley on the side of the road. The backseat of the car

was pretty big so they figured they'd just sleep back there. They both climbed in back and cuddled. A few minutes later Thalia decided she wasn't sleepy and would rather do something else. She rolled

on top of Nico feeling a little feisty. Nico was startled and twitched at the fact that Thalia was now straddling the part of his body that was already starting to get excited. "Thals! What are you doing?"

He said a little breathlessly. "I want to find your other sweet spots." She said as he grew more excited with every word she said. "You don't think it's too early in the relationship?" He asked a little

nervous at the fact that she had started to roll her hips in a seductive way over his now full on erection. "Relax Nico, I'll pleasure you not have sex with you." Nico didn't have time to say anything else

because right after she had spoken she pulled up his shirt egging him into pulling it all the way off. He did and now she was running her fingers all along his well defined abs. He shivered at the contact

"Oh my gods." He said simply. Thalia lowered her head and kissed a path down to the waistband of his jeans where she stopped and smiled up at him, suddenly feeling like the confident Thalia she

really was. She gracefully undid the button and zipper of his jeans with her teeth. As she pulled the jeans down she saw his member sticking straight up, the only thing holding it back was his blue

boxer shorts which she swiftly took off as well. The only words she could muster when his erection stood at full height were "Holy crap! Nico you're…you're…" she stuttered "oh my gods." Nico smiled-

why wouldn't he, then again he'd always known he was 'talented'. Thalia didn't know where to start with his 9 inch dick, after all she'd never done anything close to this before. But she bucked up her

confidence and started. First she placed her hands along it, feeling up every inch while she was still doing that she swirled her tongue across the tip and down the sides till she had licked every inch as

well. Nico was overcome with ecstasy, he'd never felt anything so pleasurable, he fisted his hands in her hair egging her to keep going and warning her that he was close. She licked the tip again and

Nico moaned "Thalia" he said panting "a little lower." She obeyed and lowered her hands and tongue down the sides pumping a little bit as she went along. Nico let out a loud moan before saying

"Thals…keep going…I'm so close." She pumped him more with her hands while her tongue did circles around his circumference. He cried out and exploded spraying her face with ejaculation as he

climaxed. When he was done panting she pulled him up and gave him a long, deep, loving kiss. When that was done they laid down together with him still naked and her still on top of him. She

remembered thinking 'wow! That's never gonna get old.' Before drifting off into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again! I hope you guys liked the little sexy bit in the last chapter. If you want more please don't hesitate to ask. I really appreciate suggestions and usually go along with them, if I don't that means

that they really don't fit in the story. Note it doesn't mean that they are bad suggestions, everything is a good suggestion (that is unless you want Nico to pleasure Thalia while simultaneously battling a

monkey with a rhinos severed horn while Barney sings 'I love you, you love me' in the backround) I can't do that. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter! Comment please!

Chapter 7

Nico awoke. His vision was blurry but he was very aware that there was nothing covering his naked body, not even his slumbering girlfriend was on top of him. Which brought him to thinking: 'where is

Thalia?' Almost on cue Thalia opened the backseat door of the car and hopped in as Nico sat up. She had washed Nicos seed off her face, had changed into a t-shirt and jean shorts with her hair pulled

back in a tiny ponytail, and she was holding two Styrofoam cups full of steaming liquid. Nico swung his legs off the seat so she could sit in it. She sat down and sighed nervously handing him his

apparent coffee. Nico could feel the tension in the air and him sitting there completely naked didn't help. After setting his coffee in a cup holder he awkwardly got into his boxers and jeans. He sat

shirtless and drinking coffee for a few minutes until he couldn't take the silence anymore. "Thals, what's wrong?" He said as he scooted close to her. "It's about last night isn't it?" He said with a sad

tone to his voice. She sighed "In a way…yes." Nico was scared shitless he just kept on thinking 'oh gods! I shouldn't have let that ever happen. It was too early in the relationship.' Thalia saw his face

and body tense so she quickly explained herself. "It was great Nico. I loved it, and honestly I would've done it ten more times if I hadn't been so tired. It's just that I feel bad." "Why do you feel bad?"

He asked now more concerned than anything. "Well, I feel bad because I feel like I forced you into something you didn't want to do yet, and I, being my stupid self, didn't consider your thoughts or

feelin-" She didn't get to finish. Nico had lifted her effortlessly from the seat and into his lap while his lips found hers like they were two magnets that had been waiting to stick together for eons. They

kissed sweetly for some time before Nico pulled away to speak. "Thals, I need you to know that even though I wasn't expecting anything like that so early on in the relationship. It's the best thing

that's ever happened to me." Thalia blushed at least glad to know she had pleasured him-although she pretty much got the picture as soon as her face got coated in seaman. Nico kissed her softly

before pulling away again to whisper something in her ear. "And tonight it's my turn." Thalia got shivers all over her body and whimpered helplessly into his next sweet kiss. "By the way." Nico said as

soon as they were done. "Where'd you get the coffee?" "There's a gas station about a mile from here." She responded as she finished her own coffee. Shortly after, she reluctantly got off his lap and

jumped in the drivers seat. Nico followed her lead and got in the passangers seat still shirtless. Thalia looked over at him and gazed at his glistening muscles in the sunlight, she could feel the acheing

begin to start in the spot between her legs. After staring at him for a full minute he looked over at her and asked confused "Aren't we gonna get going?" Thalia took her eyes off him but she couldn't get

rid of the ache 'damnit' she thought until turning back towards him and simply saying "Nico. I can't wait till tonight." It took him a little bit but finally he got the message and said "oh gods I didn't think it

was possible to love you more." Thalia jumped to the backseat and started to remove her shirt, within seconds he was in the backseat and his hands were restraining hers as he leaned forward and

whispered "Let me do that for you." Nico was shocked by his own confidence as he laid her down on her back and climbed on top of her. She was shaking under him and he said "Thals relax. I won't do

anything to hurt you." She nodded relaxing a little bit now. He crawled down her body and pulled her t-shirt up revealing her flat stomach. He peppered a trail of kisses starting at just above the waist

band of her shorts. She clenched as he stopped at her belly button to dip his tongue in it, before continuing. She bit her tongue in anticipation as he got to where he had pulled her shirt up to. In one

swift movement he lifted her shirt above her head and threw it on the car floor, revealing a simple black bra. He gaped as he stared at her breasts, he didn't realize how much her t-shirts and hunters

outfits could cover. Her breasts were above average and were practically begging to be let loose. Thalia gasped as he reached behind her and clumsily undid the clasp. In a moment the bra was lying

next to the shirt. Nico took one of her breasts in his mouth and started sucking and nibbling her nipple in such a way that made Thalia shriek in pleasure. He massaged the other breast with his hand

and after a few minutes and a million moans from Thalia he switched the positions. Thalia was getting used to the pleasure of having her breasts bitten, suckled and kissed and she decided to let Nico

know. "Nico." She gasped "I'm ready." Nico looked up slyly before going back to her breasts and then starting a trail of kisses to her shorts. Once he got to the waistband he undid the button and the

zipper easily before slipping the shorts down her legs and throwing it to the ground. The ache between Thalias legs was now throbbing and she couldn't take much more. Nico moved up her leg by

softly gliding his lips along her inner thigh. Thalia was so wet with anticipation that she was practically bursting at the seams. Nico felt the sexual pleading in her touch as she put her hands on his and

helped him pull off her simple black underwear. For the first time ever since she was born she lay completely naked in front of someone. Her cheeks burned but she was determined to have her ache

taken care of and also for Nico to see her this way. She fisted her hands in Nicos hair and pulled him swiftly to her womanhood. Nico was startled at first and didn't know what to do but he decided to

experiment. First he kissed the lips of

her womanhood before moving on to the soft mound of flesh. He kissed it several times, but he felt it needed more so he licked it. Thalia shrieked with joy, she had never felt so good in her life. She

writhed under him as he slowly licked the hard nub he had found up and down and all around. She could feel herself getting close, so she pulled Nicos head further to her. Nico obeyed and started

darting his tongue in and out of the hole he had found. Thalia cried out now feeling like she was going to faint from ecstasy. She screamed his name as his thumb went to the hard nub while his tongue

worked it's magic. She had to let him now she was close "NICO!" She screamed in pleasure "Doooon't… stop!" She gasped as she felt such a huge wave pleasure emit within her she couldn't contain

herself. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs as she climaxed, bucking her hips in the air, seeping new juices into Nicos mouth and down his throat. Nico kept going till the last tremor had

shocked through her. Than lifting his head up he said "How you doing Thals?" Her only answer was sitting up and kissing his lips so ferociously she was afraid she'd hurt him. When she finally pulled

away she looked down at his obvious erection through his jeans and asked simply "Do you want me to take care of that for you?" He nodded vigorously and said "Yes Please."

A/N: Too much? I hope not. Please note that Nico and Thalia love each other very much and that's why they have such "aching" hormones for each other. It's not just about sex. Just thought I'd get

that out there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nico yelped as Thalia rubbed his shaft up and down while her mouth was encasing his tip. Thalia licked once more and Nico screamed her name and spurted his seed into her mouth at the same time.

Thalia swallowed without complaint. Nico was still shaking with pleasure as Thalia layed on top of him panting. She whispered in his ear "I love you Nico." He was still gasping and shaking, but he

rubbed his coarse hands up and down her back as a way of saying 'I love you' back. Thalia was pretty happy with herself she had made Nico so happy he was shaking with joy and pleasure for a long

time afterward. When he finally calmed down he leaned up and kissed her sweetly before saying "I've decided to do something for you tonight, but I want it to be a surprise." She nodded her head and

said "ok." They got dressed and climbed into the front. Thalia decided she should drive since Nico was still tired and still a little shaky as well. Thalia looked at the clock, it was noon. 'Wow!' she thought,

they'd been pleasuring each other for a full 3 hours.

3 Hours later

Nico woke up from his nap in the car only to find his girlfriend squealing with laughter and delight while driving. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at her "What are you laughing at?" He asked in a

curious voice. She looked over at him while still smiling broadly. "You were talking in your sleep." She said as her laughing turned into cute little giggles that made Nico want to kiss her sweetly. "Oh…

really?" He asked embarrassed "what did I say?" "You kept on saying things like 'NO I don't want the yellowed bellied platapus I want the orange bellied platapus.' And 'Why can't minotaurs wear

pants?'" She explained still giggling, when she stopped giggling she turned to Nico and smiled before saying "You know what you said next?" Nico shook his head intrigued. "You said 'Mrs. Thalia Di

Angelo.'" Nico blushed intensely and looked down feeling like a weirdo for talking in his sleep about how much he wanted to marry his girlfriend of 3 days. Thalia looked back at the road with a now

serious face "Nico, you know it's gonna happen eventually." She said calmly. "What?" He looked up stunned out of his mind. "Nico, I left a GODDESS to be with you and only you. There's no way I would

ever leave you. Unless you asked me to." She said the last part as if it stung her throat. Nico thought she might cry so he simply said "Thals, I wouldn't leave you if the world depended on it." As he

place a hand on her thigh she shuttered and smiled before placing her hand on top of his.

5 Hours Later

Thalia had switched with Nico, so now Nico was driving and Thalia was in the passenger seat. After a full 8 hours of driving they finally realized that they had no idea where they were. Thalia was

starting to get tired "Nico, pull over in this valley. I'm tired." Nico didn't complain, he was tired as well. They pulled out into the valley. It was beautiful, a long expansion of grass with thick forest

bordering it and one willow tree in the center. The stars were shining so bright that it was almost blinding. Nico thought this would be as good a time as ever for his surprise to be put into action.

"Thals?" "mmmm?" She answered. "Lets go to that willow tree and look at the stars." Thalia was a little taken aback but she nodded and said a little dreamily "ok." Nico hopped out of the car before

going to the trunk and pulling out a large blanket and a little box. Thalia was barely out of the car when someone swiftly picked her up bridal style. "OH!" she exclaimed "Nico? Why are you carrying

me?" She asked with a giggle. "Because I love you." He said softly before sweetly kissing her on the mouth. Than he ran, literally ran to the tree all the while carrying the blanket, the little box, and

Thalia in his arms. When they got to the tree Nico set Thalia down and laid out the blanket on the ground. He gestured for Thalia to sit, but she didn't. "Why won't you sit?" He asked curiously. "I want

you to sit first." She stated blatently. Nico just shrugged and sat, whithin seconds Thalia was sitting on his lap and sweetly snuggling her head in his chest. "Oh" he said now understanding the whole

sitting down first thing "I get it." Thalia just smiled and closed her eyes. Nico had a feeling she would fall asleep soon so he felt he should get out the surprise now, "Um…Thals." "Yeah?" she said

wearily. "I brought you out here to give you something, and to wish you a happy birthday." She jerked her head up and said "Nico, it's not my birthday." He hurried to explain himself "I know that this

day is not your actual birthday but since you were turned immortal a day before your sixteenth birthday I figured I should give you a present. To symbolize that you're actually 16 now." She smiled

broadly before saying "Well what'd you get me?" he chuckled "well…" he said as he pulled out the box. "See for yourself." She took it from him "Oh Nico thank you so mu-" she paused and looked

quizzically at the forest behind Nico "whats that?" She pointed and Nico looked behind him to see. Running towards him were three big figures, as they got closer he tensed. They were Cyclops…big

Cyclops, and running in front them was a girl in tattered jeans and a dirty shirt. She looked straight at them and both Nico and Thalia gasped. The eyes staring back at them were as bright as the moon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Within seconds Thalia and Nico realized the seriousness of the situation and hopped up with their swords in hand. They looked at each other and exchanged a message through their eyes as if to say

'good luck.' Then they charged. Nico ran at the biggest Cyclops. Just before Nico got to it he jumped at least 6 feet in the air doing a few flips in the air he was eventually riding the Cyclops' shoulders.

The

Cyclops whirled and jumped around trying to shake Nico. The boy held on with all his might while hastily trying to wound the giant with his black blade. In the meantime Thalia was about to be crushed

under a giant, disgusting foot. She tried to run but she just stood there paralyzed which was really strange for her. "LOOK OUT!" the mysterious girl shouted before hastily tackling Thalia to the ground

just before she was about to be crushed. Thalia looked up in the girls face "Are you the daughter of Artemis?" She asked hastily. The girl gasped jumped up and ran to the willow before falling

down from

exhaustion. Thalia wanted to go help her but got distracted as two Cyclops encroached upon her. Before they could grab her she released aegis and brandished her sword with her best 'I will END you'

look. She didn't figure it would work, but strangely enough it did. The two ran off bellowing in fear. Thalia than ran to help Nico who was now trying to jab his sword in the Cyclopes' armpit-it wasn't

going to well. She stabbed the monsters foot swiftly and it whailed. Shaking Nico off it ran for the forest line. It almost made it but Nico was angry and when Nico got angry NO ONE survived. He hefted

his black sword and threw it straight into the back of the crying Cyclopes. A moment later it melted to dust, and just as quickly Nico summoned a large rock from the underworld to come up right under

his sword. As soon as it did the sword flew back towards Nico, he caught it out of midair and stood with it in his hand looking pleased. Thalia just stood there with her dropped jaw staring at him

thinking 'oh my gods that was the hottest thing I've ever seen!' Off in the distance a girl moaned, Thalia reset herself to focus on the actual issue. They both ran to the girl and knelt beside her. Nico

looked at Thalia and said "We need to take her to the car and get out of here!" She silently agreed. Soon they were lifting her into the backseat, as they did she kept on groaning the words "That

name, that name." Thalia and Nico finished unloading her and got into their seats. As Nico started the car Thalia gasped and leapt out while saying the words "Be right back." She ran to the willow and

knelt down groping in the darkness until she found it. The little box the size of her palm waiting for her, she picked it up and jumped back in the car. Her boyfriend just said "what? Did you almost forget

something?" She nodded "Only something of most importance." She whispered while flashing the object in front of him. He smiled and sped off to the road.

A.N.: Hey guys sorry this is such a short chapter. I hope you liked it though! Again and Always Please Comment! Thanks, love you guys! 3


	10. Chapter 10

Due to a request I am now aligning my text to the left. Thank you for all the comments by the way. Its comments like those that help me make your reading experience more pleasurable…hhhmmm…

pleasurable sounds a little dirty. Oh well this story's already rated M to begin with! HOORAY FOR RATED M! Anyway now we are in the double digits! Wow it seems like just yesterday it seems I was

describing blow jobs and witty scenes. Now I may be describing a …wait for it… gift! Also to warn you I'll be listening to Disney music during the writing of this chapter so I'm sorry if all the sudden I write

something like 'It's the circle of life' or 'Here's where she meets prince charming, but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three.' Anyway I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 10

Nico drove all through the night while Thalia slept, occasionally she'd wake up and rest her hand on his knee and whisper reassuring words before drifting to dreamland again. It was about 8 in the

morning when Nico finally pulled over and flopping his head on the steering wheel groaned from exhaustion. Thalia awoke about a half hour after this happened and looked to see why they had

stopped. She saw her boyfriend with his head flopped gently snoring. She giggled a little before turning to the backseat to see the girl tossing and turning in her sleep. It was as if she was almost

dream fighting the Cyclops. Thalia decided to wake Nico to switch places with him but before she could an Iris message appeared. Startled she accepted the message only to see Percys face. "Percy?

What is it?" She asked knowing something was wrong because of the worried look on his face. When he spoke his voice was shaky "The camp's under attack. There's monsters everywhere around the

border trying to break through. They keep on saying they've been sent by an anonymous source who apparently wants a girl…a girl demigod with eyes of the moon." Thalia's eyes widened as she

started thinking of how she and Nico could get the girl through to camp half-blood safely. "Percy, Nico and I have the girl and from the looks of it we could be at camp half-blood in as little as 2 hours."

She said hurriedly as she spotted a road sign. Percy sighed realizing the seriousness of it, but that wasn't just it. Thalia knew something else was wrong "Percy?" She said concerned. "Is anything else

wrong?" He looked away and when he spoke his voice even cracked a little bit "It's Annabeth. She's gone into early labor and she's in a lot of pain." He struggled on the word pain as if it hurt him

severely to say it. "Oh." Thalia said "Just hang on Percy, we'll be there soon and if we can get through alive we'll help her." Percy composed himself before saying sternly "Try to come in through on the

west side the monsters are less violent over there." "Got it." Thalia said before the image of Percy faded. She hurried to wake up Nico. As soon as she told him the story he was wide awake, his eyes

blazing furiously. "Lets get going." He said simply as he took off back on the road. About an hour later he looked over at Thalia and said "Thals, I need you to open your gift now. Just in case anything

happens to us I need you to know what it is." She nodded while she pulled the box out of her pocket. She opened it and her heart skipped a beat, she felt a tear in the side of her eye as she looked at

the pendant on a delicate string lying carefully in the box. It was beautiful, the pendant was almost as big as her pinkie and was shaped like a lightning bolt. The most important thing though was the

fact that it was completely black, for she could tell it had been carved from the dark rock of the underworld. The necklace was a symbol of their love for it joined together the sky and the underworld.

Thalia couldn't contain her joy she practically screamed at Nico "NICO! PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!" For a second Nico was worried she was mad but pulled over anyways. As soon as he stopped the car

she jumped with great speed onto his lap and pulled him in for what would be the best kiss of both of their lives. He moaned as she pulled away and moved her lips to his neck "I take it you like it?" he

said a bit breathlessly. She shot up "Are you kidding me? I LOVE it!" She said before pulling him into another kiss. After a few minutes they remembered the seriousness of the situation and pulled

apart. Nico started driving again as Thalia put on the necklace, delicately intertwining the thread at the base of her neck with a soft sigh of gratitude. She looked at the mirror in the car to see how it

looked but only gasped when she saw the girls eyes staring back at her from the backseat. She turned abrubtly to look at the girl. Just then the girl sat up, looked nervously at Thalia before saying in a

shaking soprano voice

"How do you know that name?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What?" Thalia and Nico said at the same time. The girl looked desperate, she started to get in Thalias face. "ARTEMIS! That name. I've been trying to remember that name for years." She spoke the last

part in a whisper as if she didn't want them to know that she had forgotten something. "Do you remember your own name?" Thalia asked curiously to see if she was crazy or not-cause she certainly

looked it. She was still wearing her raggedy clothing and her eyes were wide with fear and curiousity. Her dark auburn hair was tangled in a loosened pony tail with straggled curly locks hanging all

over the place, her face although streaked with grime was quite beautiful. She had big eyes which when they were open could entrance even the strongest mind within a five foot radius, even Thalia

was a little mind blown. Her nose was small and quite adorable so it gave her a look of innocence although with about 5 kitchen knives (which strangely looked to be made of celestial bronze) strapped

to the belt loops of her jeans it kind of shattered the innocent look. Her lips were full and a soft shade of red, which contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. All in all Thalia was quite happy that she

looked 12 or 13 not 16 or else she would've had to drive while Nico made out with her in the backseat. She grimaced at the thought just as the girl said in a defensive tone. "Of course I remember my

name!" A few moments passed until Nico piped up "Indulge us then." She looked at him through the drivers mirror and scowled "It's LUNA. L-U-N-A LUNA." As soon as she said it Thalia and Nico both got

shivers, now they knew for sure that they had the daughter of Artemis in the backseat. After a few moments Thalia decided to tell the whole story to Luna, starting at how she was born to now and

what was happening at camp half-blood. It was good they had an hour cause there was a lot to explain. Apparently Luna had been on her own since she was five. Mooching off of lonely old women or

homeless shelters, she said that she had regretfully stolen a lot over her life. That entire time she had been chased by monsters of every type, and she invented names for them over time. She hadn't

been educated but she was an incredibly smart girl her name for hydras were Ydras which was miraculously the Greek word for hydras. In fact after she had told them all the names she had given the

monsters, Nico and Thalia realized they were all the Greek names. They were astounded for usually half-bloods had to know the English word before they could easily translate but it was like she saw

the monsters and name just came to her. For she called Cyclops, Kyklopas, she even knew the word for half-bloods (apparently she had had some bad run ins with some "evil" ones) aimata miso.

Hearing this Nico got confused "Why didn't you just call them humans or teenagers?" "Because I could tell they were magical." She responded simply. "How?" He asked. "Because they kept on fighting

me with… well magical powers and weapons." "Oh." He responded feeling stupid. They were about 5 minutes away when Thalia just had to ask "So you've been trying to remember your mothers' name

all this time?" Luna nodded grimly, then said "When you said it I just got this feeling that told me the name was connected to me somehow, and I had a pretty good guess of how." Thalia just nodded

and turned to face the front window again. A few moments later Nico pulled the car to the ditch and said "Well we should go on foot from here." Thalia nodded and got out of the car all the while

wondering how this would pan out. She hoped well cause she was not about to not be with Nico anymore.

Next on _In a Moment:_ BATTLE! AWKWARD QUESTIONS AND CHILDBIRTH…ouch!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy. Anyways hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

Thalia led them through the woods which-even in broad daylight-were dark. She had remembered what Percy had said about entering at the west side of camp. So she led them there, all the while they

looked for any straggleing monsters. Luckily there were none. After about 5 minutes of cautiously walking through the woods Luna decided she needed to know some more stuff, so she perked up and

asked straight out. "So. You guys, are you guys like friends or like _FRIENDS?_" Thalia and Nico stopped dead in their tracks and looked over at her, then at each other. Nico nodded to Thalia as if to say

'she'll find out sooner or later.' Thalia nodded back before looking back at Luna and saying "The second one." Luna started giggling than chuckling than laughing. This went on for a while until Nico put a

stop to it by saying "Why are you laughing?" She stopped and started walking again before she carefully said "I already knew you guys were dating, it's kind of obvious. Plus I saw you guys making out

when you thought I was asleep." The couple blushed and started walking again as well. "Why did you ask about our relationship than in the first place?" Thalia piped up. Luna smirked "I wanted to

make sure that you guys weren't liars." Nico scoffed and they continued walking. As soon as they got close to the west side they started to edge out of the forest. Soon they were crouched behind one

tree. Thalia peered out and saw a Hydra, about 7 cyclops' and 2 manticores. It was nothing they couldn't get through. Thalia silently thanked Percy for his information. She wondered how it would've

gone if they ended up on the north side where she's pretty sure she saw a giants head over the tree line. Luna looked in fascination at the camp. She knew camp would be cool but know she really felt

as if she had a true home, even though she hadn't set foot there yet. There weren't campers fighting the monsters on the west side but Thalia and Nico had both heard some of Clarisses battle cries

emanating from the north side. Nico had an idea and thought it would be good enough to get them through so he pulled Thalia and Luna close before saying "Alright, Luna they're after you so you need

to get behind the border before Thals and I. Hide behind this tree and wait for when all the monsters are distracted by us, then you run for it. Got it?" Luna nodded nervously before Nico continued

"Alright, Thals you and I will create as much of a distraction as possible, just do whatever you can to keep them away from Luna." Thalia nodded with confidence. "Alright everyone, ready?" Nico said

without trying to sound scared. They both nodded and a few moments later Nico and Thalia were running out from behind a tree. As soon as the monsters noticed them they started to charge them at

the short distance. They stopped in their tracks before looking at each other. "I love you." They both said in unison. Just then Nico made a ten foot spike of underworld protrude from the earth and sent

it hurling at the row of Cyclops while Thalia ran and jumped on the back of one of the manticores. The other snapped at her but she brandished Aegis in its face. Nico had turned most of the Cyclops'

into dust, only two were left throwing rocks and large sticks at Nico. He dodged or blocked all but one which hit him squarely in the shoulder. Soon he was crying out in pain while charging the remaining

Cyclops and in a flurry of sword swishes the two monsters were turned to dust. Nico touched his shoulder but even though it felt like it was on fire he ran to go help Thalia. Luna was waiting patiently

until she saw Nico jump on the other manticores back. They were both riding manticore now and she didn't see why this wouldn't be a good time. So she stepped out from behind the tree and bolted

for the camp. She was nearly there until she tripped over a root and fell flat on her face. Scrambling she got up and started running again, that's when she ran straight into the hydra. It stood towering

above her, snarling in a gruesome way. She pulled out one of her knives and threw it at the beast. The knife stuck in its leg but it didn't even whimper. Luna had fought these things before and she

knew the main rule 'Don't cut off the head.' But even though she knew the main rule she also knew that there was no way she would beat this thing, so she did the rational thing. She threw another

knife at its chest and while it was momentarily distracted by the pain she ran right at it, slid under its legs, got up and ran for the border again. Once she reached it she stopped and panted before

screaming "NICO, THALIA! I'M SAFE!" She saw them both look at her and register what was going on. Thalia was the first to jump off the manticores back and get to the border while Nico was off the

others back now and was trying to dodge its many whips of its tail and snaps of its teeth. Soon he had backed up so much dodging it that he got to the border. As soon as he realized it was safe he fell

from exhaustion and pain. The manticores and hydra ran off to probably get reinforcements. While Thalia ran to Nico and hugged him tight before kissing his cheeks and lips, after she was done she

helped him up and asked "are you hurt?" Nico had never heard her sound so worried "Just my shoulder." He responded, flinching at the memory. "I'll take you to Chiron." "NO!" He nearly screamed

before reminding her of more pressing issues "Annabeth." Thalia stiffened and said "Your right." Soon they were on their way to Percy and Annabeths cabin. Luna followed them obediently not really

knowing what was going on but still following them. Once they reached the front steps of the cabin they heard screams of agony. Thalia and Nico didn't hesitate, they swiftly ran through the front door

and with Luna at their heels through the door that led to the little sitting room. They looked around the room to see who had come; Katie Gardner with Travis Stoll they were holding hands and looking

worried, Butch and his girlfriend Gem- the 5 foot 2 inches little bundle of emotions from Demeter- sitting and flinching at every sound that emanated from the room next to them, Connor Stoll who looked

pretty neutral, a few Apollo kids who looked ready for any healing they needed to do, and last was Percy sitting in his chair in the corner, with his head in his hands Nico couldn't really tell what his

emotional state was but he was guessing that it wasn't good. Thalia looked around the room before taking off to Annabeth to be by her side. So Nico and Luna just stood in the doorway awkwardly

waiting for the ordeal to be over. There was no talking in the sitting room, the only sound came from Annabeth and Thalia who occasionally said in a loud enough voice "It's okay, it's okay, just

breathe." The rest of the time was silence. After an hour of screams and soothing words there came a new sound, the sound of a baby cry. At that sound Percy shot his head up so fast Nico thought it

was gonna fly straight off his neck. He then got up from his chair and sprinted to the next room. Everyone else followed but a little more cautiously. What Nico witnessed when he walked into the room

was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. His girlfriend was holding a baby, a tiny premature baby wrapped in a bundle of white cloth. She looked so happy that Nico couldn't contain the

gigantic smile that burst out across his face. He didn't understand why it had made him so happy to see his girlfriend with a little newborn but he wasn't going to question it. Thalia then took the baby

over to its parents and placed it gracefully in Percy's arms. As Percy looked in between his exhausted wife and his little 4 pound baby he smiled and sighed as he lightly stroked the babys little face with

his coarse fingertips. Annabeth could barely utter words but she managed to look at Chiron and ask "Is it healthy?" Chiron smiled weakily-he seemed just as exhausted as Annabeth. "Your baby girl is

premature, so she may have asthma but that's all I can tell. She will survive I can tell you that much." Annabeth smiled at the word survived then looked over at Percy "Perc." He looked up. "I want to

name our baby Thalassa, after the sea." Percy smiled at his wifes comment before saying "I think that's a wonderful name, darling." He kissed his wifes mouth before softly kissing his babys forehead.

Thalia sighed at the scene as she walked over to Nico and hugged him tightly. Nico kissed the top of her head. Soon after Thalia inclined her head to whisper in his ear "Promise me that someday that

will be us." He whispered back "I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

2 Years Later

Luna was pissed off. She couldn't leave camp for anything, she couldn't even leave to go on her first quest. Since the first day she'd come to Camp Half-Blood 2 years ago exactly-since it was Thalassas'

second Birthday-, she'd only left once and was instantly found by several monsters who always screamed the same thing 'we were told to…' what the HELL was THAT supposed to mean? She had just

come from a private meeting with Chiron and Mr. D in which they had both told her that she wasn't allowed to leave camp until the thing that was controlling the monsters was found out and destroyed.

She was now pacing the border line feeling trapped and angrier than ever. She then heard footsteps approaching and she sharply turned to see it was only Thalia. She loved Thalia like a big sister and

she had to admit that Thalia and Nico were two of the six people keeping her from running away. The others were Percy, Annabeth, Thalassa, and the last person she was even afraid to admit to

herself was…Connor Stoll. She had a major crush on him since the first day she came, it was painful though, due to the fact that he had dated almost all the girls from Aphrodite during the time she'd

been close friends with him. That's right they were close friends and while she found him attractive, funny, kind-hearted, and a little badass (which she liked) he only found her to be a little sister-which

was regretfully understandable seeing as she was 15 and he was 21. "I'm sorry." Thalia said making Luna jump out of yet another fantasy of Connor. "Oh." She responded swiftly "about what?" Thalia

sighed "About the fact that you can't leave without getting mauled and about the fact that I just saw Connor making out with Drew behind the Aphrodite cabin." It was Lunas' turn to sigh "It's okay."

Thalia was the only person Luna had told of her feelings for Connor "At least I get to go to Thalassas' birthday party." She said at last. Thalia nodded before saying "speaking of which, we're late, well

technically you're late seeing as I was sent out here to get you." Luna glanced at her watch and noticed that she was indeed a full 15 minutes late. "Oki doki, lets get going then." She said and decided

to put aside her anger for the little grey eyed, black-haired, bundle of energy that she loved so dearly.

They arrived at the now enlarged cabin and walked through the door. In a moment Thalassa was on top of Luna trying to drag her by the leg to the sitting room all the while saying "LUNA, LUNA LOOK

WHAT DADDY GOT ME!" Luna and Thalia arrived in the sitting room and took in the setting. Sitting in the rocking chair was Percy with Annabeth on his lap, both had great big smiles. On the floor was

Travis and Katie Stoll-they were newlyweds so of course they were cuddling cutely at the happy sight. Next to Travis was Nico who was almost to the point of laughing hysterically, wait a second as she

double checked the room she realized everyone was laughing hysterically. Then her eyes did a glance to the middle of the room where Thalassa had joined Connor in sitting in a little kid canoe and

pretending to canoe through the sea of monsters. He kept screaming "KEEP PADDLING! THE PURPLE SNORFLACKS ARE AFTER US! THEY KNOW I STOLE THE PRECIOUS INGREDIENTS TO MAKE THE GREEN-

IT-UP POTION." Plus other random statements having to do with purple snorflacks. Luna couldn't keep her laughter down and she burst out in her obnoxiously well-known laugh. At that moment Connor

looked up at her and cracked a huge grin before saying "All right we have to be careful Thalassa, we're approaching the cackling witches den. Ssshhhh." Thalassa looked determined on getting past

Luna, but Luna couldn't role play, she was still laughing hysterically at Connor crammed in a little kid canoe. Everything about him made her laugh, while Thalia stood beside her with a smirk on her face

as she shared a glance with Nico that said 'She is so in love.' Nico smirked back as a way of saying 'That may be, but I'm more in love.' Thalia shyed from his glance to look back at Luna who was now

doubled over in laughter. After a while of role playing Thalassa got tired and her mother took her to bed. Percy glanced at the little canoe, proud of his present he picked it up effortlessly and carried

outside to probably bring it out to the canoe lake. Travis left with Katie, and as they left Thalia caught him whisper something in Katies ear at which point she squealed and picked up her pace. Seeing

the whole ordeal made Thalia want to be with Nico that night. This time she would make him go all the way with her, she wanted it so bad and even if she had to tie him up she would lose her virginity

tonight. She was getting shivers up and down her spine at the thought when Nico came over and gently led her out to the Hades cabin. For he had something special he had planned for their night as

well. Luna and Connor were the only ones left in the sitting room. "You just beg for attention don't you?" Luna smirked at him as she said it. He walked over to her before saying "Yes…yes I do.

Although I noted you were the one giving me the most attention. Why give me what I want?" She swallowed thinking of how what she wanted was just a foot away from her. "You weren't getting

anywhere out there, I thought I should help." She tried to put humor in her voice but it still came out a little straggled. He laughed "What do you mean not getting anywhere? I was killing." "You may

have been _killing_ but you most certainly weren't making any of them laugh." Luna put confidence into her taunting sentence…she loved taunting him. "ooooo, ouch!" He put his hand on his heart and

sank back as though she had punched him. They shared a glance of amusement before he shook his fingers over the top of her head and said "Have a good night Loon." She smiled and said "Night,

Con." He smiled and walked out the door, as he walked back to the Hermes cabin as he walked he kept on thinking 'why did I leave, I didn't want to leave. God I love her nickname for me.' Then on

impulse he turned on his heel and walked towards the Artemis cabin. When he got to the door he knocked three times before she answered with her hair up in a high bun, she was in her silky silver

pajama pants and a black tank-top. She gasped when she opened the door "Con? What are you doing here?" He answered with humor and lies "With Trav gone I get lonely, can I sleep here tonight?

Come on it can be a sleep over thing." She smiled at the fact that he would be lonely even though his cabin was stocked full of teens. "Sure. Come on in." And with that the epic sleepover had started.

Nico led Thalia through the door of the Hades cabin and shut it, he wasn't expecting what happened next. She turned straight around and embraced him in a deep kiss. The make out session lasted for

a full 15 minutes before Thalia tried to lead it to the bed while stripping off Nicos thin sweatshirt and unbuttoning his jeans. He could tell that she wanted to go farther than they had ever gone tonight,

but he had more pressing thoughts on his mind. He pushed her away leaving her disappointed. "Nico. I need you, we've been giving each other blow jobs for the past 2 years and now I want the real

thing. This can't keep on happening you know I love you don't you?" She was rambling hysterically. "Cause I really do Nico. If you're nervous about hurting me don't worry about it, I'm a tough girl." Nico

thought that now was a better time than ever so he did it. While she was still ranting he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his jeans pocket. He opened it and held it to her face.

She rambled through the whole thing until she saw the simple diamond ring, at which point all she could utter was "Oh my gods…" Nico took a deep breath before saying the words "Thalia…will you

marry me?"

**A/N: Please let me know if you get confused with the two couples and everything. I will try to not make it confusing but you never know how people read things. Also I know the age difference between Luna and Connor is a little creepy but lets face it…they're kind of really adorable…if you don't think so now you will later. Please comment! If there's anything I can do to fix things please let me know! Also question: would it be too much if any one of the females got pregnant at some point later on? Let me know! Thanks you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Thalia screamed it in Nicos face before she jumped on top of him, knocking him on his back. She quickly found his lips and started to tear off his pants with a ridiculous amount of

force. She only pulled away from his mouth when his shirt had to slide up over his head, and a second time when her shirt had to do the same. Nico was now sitting up with Thalia firmly straddling her

legs around his hips. Her hold was so tight it was almost as if she was saying 'oh dear gods, take me now!' Nico obliged when she started to move their half-naked bodies to the bed. He picked her up

and set her down gracefully before setting himself on top of her, all the while keeping their tongues down each-others throats. After a while of making out furiously he pulled his head away to suck the

sweet spot just below her jawline. She gasped in utter pleasure the only thought going through her head 'Oh my gods, this is better than anything in my entire life.' She started to wonder if it was

possible to have an orgasm just by having her neck sucked. She decided it probably was and tried to go with it. Her whole back arched as Nico lowered his kisses to her breasts while he carefully undid

the clasp at the back. His only thought right then was 'boobs.' And Thalia knew it too, she helped him tear the bra off and throw it to the ground. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked, she yelped

in delight and started to pull off his boxers with her feet, she got frustrated when it didn't work. Nico noted her frustration and hummed against her breast. The vibration just added more pleasure and

Thalia gasped. Nico then sat up from her and in one swift move had the boxers off and on the floor. As soon as they were off she took in the beautiful sight of his erection before he lowered himself

back onto her body. He stayed at her breasts until he decided that she needed more. He pulled his mouth away and replaced it with his hands, softly massaging them as he moved his mouth down her

stomach to the button of her black jean shorts. He undid the button and zipper with his teeth, afterwards she slid the shorts down with her underwear to her ankles where she kicked them off. They

happily joined all the other clothing. Nico then moved back to her face where she looked inticed but nervous. "You sure?" He asked in a gruff voice. She nodded vigorously, at that moment Nico put his

tip to her entrance and slowly entered. She shifted getting used to his length inside her, then he hit the barrier. She grimaced knowing what was coming, he put his mouth to hers and broke through.

She winced and let out a few tears, but his lips stayed with her and his member stayed perfectly still to help her get through the pain. After a couple of minutes she pulled at the back of his head lifting

it up so she could let out the words "It's ok now." He grinned and kissed her again before pumping in and out of her. She moaned as his lips went to her sweet spot and his thrusts came faster and

faster. He was now going full speed and loving every minute of it. She was in pure ecstasy groaning and lifting her hips to help him go deeper. He knew she was close, which was good cause he

couldn't last much longer. Pumping in and out and in and out she raised her hips even more to the fast rhythm and climaxed. She bucked as her walls contracted around his member in such a beautiful

way that he soon released his seed into her. They both collapsed and Nico withdrew his cock from her. She cuddled into his side as he kissed the top of her head. They lay there for a few minutes still

caught up in the ecstasy of it all. After a while Nico looked down into her face and said "I suppose that means yes." She hugged him closer before looking up and saying "I'll have to see how round two

goes before I can reveal my definite answer." Nico smiled and kissed her head again before she climbed on top of him to repeat their amazing union.

**A/N**: I know I'm not so great at the sex scenes…sorry. I just thought it would be adorable if they had sex for the first time after he proposed to her.

Next on _In a Moment:_ EPIC SLEEPOVER TIME!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Luna shut the door quite noisily as Connor came inside. It may have been her imagination but he seemed to look nervous, and the Connor she knew never looked nervous. Deciding to ignore it she

went to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. "So. What do you wanna do tonight?" Connor said as he casually lied back on her bed with his hands behind his head. Luna tried to say 'I don't

know how about you?' but with a toothbrush in her mouth it sounded like "ya cond nu yo but choo?" Suprisingly though he deciphered it and said "I kind of wanna play truth or dare." She spit out her

toothpaste before saying "What are you? A 13 year-old girl?" He snorted as she stepped out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and her hip cocked to the side. "No. I'm

just an awesome 21 year-old guy!" She smirked and he couldn't help but smile back at her. As she walked over to her bed he sat up and scooted over so she could sit next to him. "Fine. Smart-ass,

we'll play truth or dare." She said as she sat down dangerously close to him. "Great! I'll go first! Alright Luna truth or dare?" She decided to answer in her own smart-ass way. "Oh please Con. We're

both daring people so let's just turn this into a Dare game." He smiled broadly "You read my mind! Alright first I dare you to… AHA! T-P the big house!" If she had been a normal polite and sweet girl she

would have said 'NO!' but she wasn't so all she did was smile darkly and say "Let's do it!"

They raided the camp store of most of the toilet paper, all of the eggs and even some tomatoes before they moved to the big house. As they got there Luna took a deep breath before she attacked.

She tossed the toilet paper with such clean precision that Connor started to get a little turned on, at which point he reminded himself that she was 15 so it would be illegal if they ever went out. By the

time she was done the whole house was completely covered so instead of looking like a normal house it looked like some sort of big white oddly shaped mountain. It was plain weird looking, but Luna

just smiled broadly at her masterpiece before turning to Connor. "Alright Con, I dare you to go into the Aphrodite cabin and write sluts on the wall with their lipstick!" Luna basically said this so at least

one of the Aphrodite girls would catch him and then the whole cabin would never speak to him again. Connor smiled his pearly white smile and said "I have tought you well young padowan." The star

wars reference made Luna giggle as he leapt from the ground and ran at the speed of light to Aphrodite cabin.

Their Dare game lasted for another two hours of them trashing Camp Half-Blood, if they got caught they'd be in HUGE trouble. But neither of them cared, so after two hours of egging cabins and making

kids pee their pants they got bored and decided to go take a break by the canoe lake. As they sat on the beach Luna got a wickedly fantastic idea, and she knew it would work because Connor NEVER

backed out of a dare. "Connor" She said rather shyly. "Yeah" "I have another dare for you." "Hit me with it." He said now getting excited but still curious. "I dare you." She paused and smirked before

continuing "to go skinny dipping in the canoe lake." His smile was so big she almost couldn't look away. "You sure you don't have some kind of alterior motive for this?" She blushed at his question

wondering if he knew she liked him, but she calmed down and said "No. I just like watching you make a fool out of yourself." As he stood up he started to pull his shirt off and Luna couldn't look away.

His muscles were so well defined and his body was so tan. He started taking his shorts and she looked away before saying "Jeez Connor…you're kind of hot." Looking back at his completely naked body

she saw his face smiling down at her and after a moment of eye contact he said "I know" before running off the dock and lunging into the water. She couldn't help but laugh at yet another Star Wars

comment. Even though she couldn't see his head she could hear his voice as he yelled "Hey Loon." "Hey what?" she yelled back. "I dare you to come join me." Luna froze for a second but then decided

'what's the harm?' She got undressed slowly and sexually just in case he was peeking before she jumped in and joined him. They swam together for a while Luna built up her courage for her next dare

she knew if he refused it would completely change their friendship and if he accepted it would do the same. But she had to. Moving up next to him she started to say "So Con, I've got one last dare for

you." He laughed and said "Ok, shoot." "I dare you to kiss me." She had said it so fast that for a second she didn't think he heard but he did because a second later his mouth was on hers. It was a

sweet caressing kiss, and Luna couldn't get enough and neither could Connor. She fisted her hands in his hair as he moved his hands to her naked waist. They stayed there for a full minute before

Connor pulled away and said "I was waiting for someone to dare that."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Thalia it'll be okay. If you'll just stand still I can finish your hair." Luna was sick of this. It was Thalia and Nicos' wedding day and Thalia was pacing around the room of cabin 1 in just her bra and

underwear with hot rollers in her hair. She was freaking out about how there wasn't enough food for everyone attending. It had been 2 hours since she'd started freaking out and Luna had been there

since the beginning. "Luna! How could you be so calm! You're pissing me off!" Thalia screamed while still pacing. After another hour of pacing Luna finally finished Thalias' hair and helped her into the

beautiful wedding dress. It was a floor length big poofy dress. The top was a tight corset-laced up the back with black ribbon and studded in the front with lace and diamonds- the tight top ended just a

little below her hips where it cascaded in silky poofy wonder. Luna put on her cute blue bridesmaids dress and did her auburn hair into a messy bun with curls hanging off the bottom. Then they walked

swiftly to the tent that was set up next to the canoe lake. Luna blushed as they passed the lake thinking of her night with Connor. It had been a month since that incredible night, and two weeks since he

had asked her out officially and shortly after had told her that they had to keep it a secret until after Nico and Thalias wedding, or else they would both flip out. They arrived to the point just outside the

tent where Annabeth and Thalassa were waiting. Thalassa was playing with the orchid petals in her flower girl basket nervously as Annabeth fixed her long curly hair. As soon as Thalassa laid eyes on

Thalia she ran up to her while screaming "YOU WOOK SO BOOTIFUL!" Thalia embraced her before turning to Annabeth. "Are they ready?" She asked in a shaky voice. Annabeth grinned-probably

remembering the day she married Percy-"I think Nico's been standing at the alter for a full hour now." As if on cue the wedding march started playing from inside the enormous tent. "You ready?" Luna

asked as she gave Thalia a hug. They pulled away and Thalias hand went to her lightning bolt necklace gently caressing it "I've always been ready." And with that Thalassa swept through the curtain and

started the ceremony.

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I'll make it up to you! Love you guys! Don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Luna was sipping her fifth hefty glass of champagne-and getting a little tipsy-as she watched Nico and Thalia on the dance floor. Everything was quiet because no one wanted to miss the first dance.

Half-way through Connor came up to her and whispered in her ear "What are you doing?" She tilted her head in a drunken way before slurring out "I'mmmm having fun…" Connor judged that she was

too drunk to stay much longer at the party without making a scene so he helped her up and practically carried her to cabin 8. Once they got there he hoisted her onto the bed and she giggled as he

took off her high-heels and kissed her feet. As he was about to put the blanket over her and tuck her in she got up on her knees and placed her arms around his neck before saying "I thiiiink you

ssshhhould help me out offfff more than jussss my shoooes." He chuckled "I think you're just a little drunk, baby-doll." Luna made a pouty face as she ran her hands down the button trail on his shirt,

softly undoing every button along the way until his six-pack was exposed. She ran her fingers across his well-defined muscles and he gasped at the contact. "Loon, we can't do this. You're drunk." He

stammered out. Luna peeked down only to see that he had a full blown erection, she pulled her body up against his as her hand went to the top of his black dress pants and started to undo the

button. "Reeeally Con? Cauuuusssse you look like yooouu wanna do this." Connor couldn't help but hold his breath as her hand unzipped his pants and went down to stroke his member. He knew he

should pull away but he wanted her so bad. 'Damnit!' He thought 'why is she so good at this?' Luna had a blurry mind but she knew that Connor wanted her so she moved her hand more aggressively

as her lips went to his neck and started to nibble and suck. He let out a groan before he pulled her head up to his, pulling her into a long sweet kiss. As the kiss went on he grabbed her wrist and

pulled her hand away from his needy cock. It took her a while to realize what he'd done but by then her hands were both firmly in his grasp at her sides. She broke the kiss and whimpered. Locking

eyes with her Connor slowly said "Loon. You are way too young for this, plus you're drunk. As much as I want you right now, I love you twice as much. And there is no way I would ever do this with you

when you barely know what's going on. I promise you that we will have sex someday, and I know this for a fact cause I'm not sure you understand my need for you. Tonight is not the right time Loon.

Do you understand?" Her mind was fuzzy but she did understand and as much as she wanted him she knew he was right. Nodding slowly Connor pulled her into another kiss before lying her back down

softly onto the bed, snuggling up to her and tucking them both in.

Next morning:

Connor was awakened by the sick sound of someone puking in the bathroom. He knew it was Luna, considering she was no longer snuggled up beside him. He walked to the bathroom just in time to

hold back her hair as she let out the last of her stomach contents. When it was all over she rinsed out her mouth and said "Don't ever leave me alone with alcohol!" He nodded and pulled her into a hug

that said 'I know how you feel.' Breaking the hug she looked up at him and he brushed the hair out of her face before he noticed she was staring quizzically at him and said "What?" She simply smiled

and said "Do you really love me? Or was that a dream I had last night?" He smiled and said "Depends, do you love me?" She gave him a look that said 'oh please' before she responded with "Con, if

anyone can love a man that plays sea of monsters with a little girl in the middle of a living room and enjoys playing truth or dare at a sleepover it's me." He chuckled at their memories before pulling her

in for a sweet kiss.

A/N: I'm sorry they didn't go further with their "needs" but I figured Connors to much in love with her to do such a thing. It will happen eventually. I promise! Review please! Love you guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thalia lay in bed staring up at the ceiling with a grin on her face. She had gotten married a month ago and she would still never forget the first night she had had with her husband.

How he had carried her across the threshold. How he had pinned her up against the wall while he tore away the wedding dress. Then how he had pounded into her over and over

again, he had pleasured her so much that she lost count of all her orgasms. She was laying in bed thinking of all of this with Nico snoring by her side. Thalia couldn't keep herself

from doing what she did next. Without warning to even herself she rolled on top of her hubby and started to kiss his lips with such ferocity that when he awoke he had to grab her

hair and pull her back just to get a breath. At which point her lips just went to his neck sucking so hard that she could almost taste the blood beneath the skin. "Thals!" Nico gasped

"Could you get off it's really hard for me to breath." When Thalia just kept sucking on his neck Nico forced his arms up to her shoulders and pushed her up and on her back with

him pinning her down. "While" he said "you're incredibly frisky this fine morning." He chuckled until he looked at her face. Surprised he asked "Babe are you…crying?" Thalias tears

were in fact streaming down her face as she choked out "you…pushed me away." She broke down under him, sobbing. Nico was severely confused for how in the hell could she

ever think he didn't want her? He had to beg-literally get down on his knees and beg-for sex sometimes. "Thals! Why in hell would you ever think I wouldn't want you? I want you

all the time!" That seemed to get her attention she looked up at the face that was only inches above hers and came to a realization. "I'm sorry Nico." She said with her old

confidence back. "I've just been so moody lately." Nico looked at her quizzically before he asked "moody?" "Yeah" she replied. "Sometimes I get really sad or angry and then there

are the rare cases like this morning when I get really horny." Nico was almost embarrassed to ask his next question "Is it like your period or something?" Thalia laughed before

saying "No! I haven't had my…" Suddenly she stopped and got a look on her face that was almost screaming 'HOLY FUCK!' Nico realized it at the same time and leapt off of her

and landed on the floor. She sat up and started shrieking "OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS!" By this time she had started pacing frantically around the room with her hands on her

stomach while Nico was holding his knees up to his chin and rocking back and forth. "NICO!" Thalia screamed at him. He perked up and screamed back "WHAT?" In a nervous way.

Thalia was marching out the door now while screaming. "I'M GOING TO TALK TO ANNA!" then she slammed the door leaving Nico alone in the room with many conflicting thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Is it ready yet?" "Thals, you peed on it like 10 seconds ago. The answer isn't immediate." Annabeth was holding the pregnancy test in her hand and looking quizzically at it. Thalia

was on the floor rocking back and forth much like her husband was doing back at their cabin. They waited three minutes until Annabeth saw the sign. She walked over to where

Thalia was losing her mind, rested her hand on Thalias shoulder and whispered "Congrats Mommy." Thalia threw her arms around Annabeths neck and sobbed on her shoulder.

After about an hour of sobs and swears Annabeth sent Thalia home to tell Nico. Thalia walked into her home to find her husband curled in a fetal position on their bed. "Nico?" she

said in a shaky voice. Nico jumped off the bed and ran to her, they embraced. He pulled them apart and held her at arms-length, the question in his eyes. She looked him straight in

the eyes and nodded. Then Nico did the most surprising thing he could, a broad grin came upon his face.

A/N: WOW! Sorry guys I guess I didn't realize how short this was...yeah...apologies. Anyway hope you enjoy! We got some big surprises coming up! TEEHEE! I feel like Gamemaker

(anyone who gets that reference...we should discuss about how much I love you.)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"WHY THE IN HADES NAME ARE YOU SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT?" Thalia was screaming at Nico like a psychotic bird. Nico didn't care, he still looked into his wifes eyes and kept

smiling. Thalia tried to pull away, Nico wouldn't allow it. He hugged her close and kissed her fiercely on her sweet lips. Thalia tried to pull away, but only for a few seconds. Soon

they were on full blown marital make out session. Nico couldn't take it anymore he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head in one swift movement. Only

seconds later they were fully naked. Nico lifted Thalia so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, and he started walking towards their comfortable bed. As he did this Thalia

pulled away from his lips and smiled down at him before saying "Nico, I kind of like the position we're in now. How about we hop in the shower?" Nico didn't need to hear any more

he ran, still holding her up, to the shower. The cold water trickled all around them. "Cold." Thalia said through chattering teeth. Nico placed his hand on the faucet and turned it to

hot. He placed Thalia down on her feet and she pulled away. Nico moaned as her hand went to his member and started to stroking lightly. Before he knew it her hand was replaced

with her mouth and he was instantly hard. Thalia had given so many blow jobs to her beloved husband that she knew exactly where to start…and end. She licked her tongue

swiftly across his tip and his hands went to her hair as he attempted to stay down on earth. She repeated this tongue movement three times, each one slower moving than the

last. And each time Nico gasped and opened his mouth a little wider as he threw his head back in ecstasy. Thalia then started to slide his dick slowly into her mouth making sure

to keep her tongue rolling along it sensually. Nico could usually hang on longer, but this time there was something in the way her tongue moved. "Thals," he said through gasps

of ecstasy "I'm gonna…ah." Thalia knew this was the right moment, she drove his member in further and grabbed his balls as she felt him release his load down her throat. When

he was done trembling with his orgasm she drew him out of her mouth and licked her lips. Before she could ask him how it was he pulled her from her kneeling position, lifted her

up so they were in the same position they were before the shower suggestion, and slammed her back against the wall and ferocious passion. He settled his dick carefully in her

folds so it was at the perfect position for stroking her clit and started to suck on her neck. She grabbed at his black locks and moaned as his mouth ventured down to her breasts

where took a nipple in his mouthed and gently bit and sucked. She gasped and almost yelled "Nico. Inside. Me. Now!" Nico didn't need another word. He lifted her up higher along

the wall, positioned himself before letting her drop onto his now throbbing erection. She groaned loudly as his member struck certain places inside her that only Nico had excited.

He lifted her up and let her fall several times slowly then he picked up speed, practically bouncing her up and down. She groaned and moaned and Nico couldn't get enough of her

noises. He could tell she wasn't far now, so he increased the speed even more. "Nico! AAAHHH…oh my gods!" She screamed as her walls clenched down on him and her whole

body shook in tremors. Nico kept going to make her feel the pleasure for as long as possible, until he finally unloaded himself into her and drew out seconds later as their bodies

relaxed against each other with boiling hot water trickling down upon them. "We are so getting this baby its own bathroom." Thalia whispered softly in Nicos ear. Nico simply

nodded and pulled his wifes body closer to his own.

Luna was walking along the border of the camp, still unable to leave due to the monster attacks. When Connor ran up to her, she was about to greet him with a generous kiss-

something she had been craving all day- but instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a swift run towards her cabin. As he yelled "I have to tell you something." She

understood the severity and followed. As soon as they arrived Connor pulled her around to face him. "Con. What's going on?" She asked a little flustered. Connor sighed and

simply said "We have to leave. Tonight."

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews you guys! I love you all! Especially those of you who understand all of my random: Star Wars, Hunger Games, and Disney references.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"What do you mean we have to leave tonight?" Luna asked in horror. "Zeus found out you're here." Connor said while he packed her clothes into a backpack. "Here as in camp?"

"Yes, here as in camp. He hates you Luna, Zeus killed your father and attempted to kill you." Connor almost yelled at her. Luna started to get upset "Yeah I know. Even though I

was young it's hard to get the memory of your own father being ripped apart by EAGLES OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" She screamed in his face. Connor realized he had opened a wound

and quickly took her in his arms and whispered apologies in her ear as she cried into the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered "it's just the thought of you having the same

fate as your father hurts my heart." Luna pulled away from the hug, pulled his face down and gave him a long beautiful kiss. When they finally broke apart Luna asked breathlessly

"so Zeus found out I'm here. What is he planning on doing about it?" "He plans on getting one of the olympians to come to camp and kill you. Slowly and painfully." Connor said

grimly, knowing what her next question was. "Which Olympian?" Luna asked fearing the worst. Connor sighed "your mother."

A/N: This is what I call a transition chapter which is why it's so short. But do not fear there shall be more! Hurra! And Huffa!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Are you sure?" Luna asked in disgust at Zeus's plan. Connor nodded gravely "Loon, we have to leave tonight."

She looked at her bags that Connor had just finished packing. "But Con," she said now scared "what about the monsters?"

"We have a bigger chance at killing them than a goddess, which is impossible." Despite the situation Luna gave out a little giggle before turning to him and saying

"While lets get going then."

Fifteen minutes later

Connor looked around before he floored the cars pedal. "GODS CON! Slow down!" Luna yelled over the roaring engine.

"Sorry Loon! Can't! Monsters!" Luna laughed wildly, caught in the fast movement of the car and the excitement of running away.

Finally she was free. Finally she could be alone with the man she loved. That particular thought made her weak at the knees,

The next morning

Thalia woke up suddenly with nausea pulling at her stomach. She moved to go to the toilet when she realized her husband was flopped unconscious on top of her.

'Oh shit!'

Thalia thought to herself as she tried to hold back her vomit. She tried wiggling, rocking, and using momentum. Finally she slapped Nico across the back of his head.

He woke with a start and-taking in the scene-immediately jumping off his wife in a strange tumble of limbs.

Thalia finished her issue in the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and came out to see Nico completely naked, laying on the bed staring back at her like she was some sort of goddess. "What?" she asked blushing.

"Oh nothing," he said while smirking. "Just gazing upon the most beautiful girl in the world." "Your pretty handsome yourself."

With that Thalia climbed in bed next to Nico and cuddled into his side. Maybe it was the pregnancy talking but she had to ask "You'll never leave me, right?"

Nico answered with a passionate kiss that made Thalia bring her body even closer to his.

When they pulled apart he grinned at her and said "who could ever leave someone as amazing, beautiful, smart, and badass as you?"

"You didn't answer the question." She joked back. "No sweetheart, I would kill myself before I left you.

And killing myself means I would have to live with my father, so its doubly horrid. I mean I don't mind the guy, but his place is an utter pigsty."

Thalia laughed and hugged him closer as she whispered "I'll never leave you either."

2 hours later

Thalia and Nico were getting dressed after their vigorous morning in bed, when someone knocked on their door.

Nico opened it after pulling on a t-shirt and checking to see if his wife was decent.

"Chiron?" he said "What are you doing here?" Chiron sighed and spoke "Luna and Connor are gone and so is one of our cars."

A/N:Hi everyone! sorry it's taking me so long, but hey this one's certainly longer than the last! Am I right! Muahahaha. Wow...awkward evil laugh. You'll have to excuse me, I just had a donut...teehee!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Loon?...Loon?" Connor whispered through the darkness of the car. They had pulled into a ditch after a full day of driving. And were now trying to sleep in the cramped Toyota.

Connor was in the passenger seat while Luna slept in the back. "Loon?" Connor whispered a little more earnestly.

Luna awoke with a start "what? Is there a monster? If there is tell them to fuck off…I'm tired." "No. There's no monster." Connor said a little awkwardly.

Luna took note of this awkwardness and said "Well then…what's up?"

"Can I join you in the back…?I'm freezing and this seat is even less comfortable than it looks." "Oh." Luna said a little intrigued "yeah sure come on back."

Then feeling she needed a reason other than wanting him said "I'm cold too."

Connor carefully climbed to the backseat, but no matter how careful he was he managed to trip over the seat and landed intimately across Lunas body.

"Oh gods I'm sorry Loon."

Connor looked upon her face looking for forgiveness but instead found a rather lustful sexy expression.

Her mouth gaped slightly while her eyelids fluttered in ecstasy.

'Why is she making this face?' Connor thought inwardly, that's when he realized exactly where his hand had fallen.

Right on the top of her right breast. Connor couldn't believe he had missed that…the thought soon went away as his hand became aware of the feeling.

He gritted his teeth and started to slowly and reluctantly move his hand away.

He hand only raised his hand a centimeter away when Lunas hand shot up, gripped his wrist, and pulled it back down to her breast.

"Loon, this isn't really the right time…is it?" Questioning his own statement. "Connor…" his name was a sigh of pleasure on her lips.

He bit his lip and subconsciously contracted his hand so it tightened around her breast at the motion Luna lifted her body up slightly into his and whispered tantalizingly to the night "please don't stop."

Connor didn't need to be told twice, his hand moved again, stroking her fullness.

She moaned and whimpered, and that only made Connor moan as his blood shot to one particularly particular spot.

Luna gasped as she felt his erection graze the spot between her legs. Even with all their clothes in the way the contact felt unforgivably sinful.

Connor could tell she wanted more, he moved his unoccupied hand down to the waistband of her pajama shorts and in one swift movement maneuvered them off of her

. Lunas hands mimicked her lovers and soon they only had on their shirts. Which soon ended up next to the bottoms.

Now completely naked in front of one another Connor lifted his head up to her face with his hand still moving across her breast and his penis still rubbing her tantalizingly.

He kissed her so sweetly that she didn't even realize he was in her until he broke her barrier with a quick thrust.

She gasped into the kiss with pain but didn't break the sweet distraction. Connor stayed still within her until she gave him the signal with his hips.

He gratefully pulled out slowly then thrusted slowly into her. Setting at first a slow rhythm. In, out, in, out. The pattern was so simple yet so complex.

Luna moved with him so perfectly with no more pain, just building, bulging amounts of pleasure. She cried out with moans and whimpers of mercy.

In Connors opinion her sounds were even better than the actual sex…although the actual sex was undeniably the most amazing thing ever.

He had had sex before with a couple Aphrodite girls before Luna but this was almost too amazing to comprehend.

For a few fearful seconds he thought he was dreaming, until Luna cried out again in ecstasy and he came to the conclusion that if he was that particular noise would have awoken him.

"Oh gods Con…" Luna cried out "faster…oh GODS CON! Please…faster…faster." Connor obliged quite willingly.

His thrusts came faster and deeper, soon his thrusts matched the speed of their racing hearts.

Luna could feel the coil in her stomach tightening even more as Connor rammed into a special spot inside of her repeatedly.

She was so close when Connor surprisingly hoisted her up so he was kneeling with her straddling his lap.

"Now you set the pace, beautiful." He whispered erotically in her ear. She grinned as she started lifting herself up and letting herself fall soon after.

Connor held her hips and helped her along. Soon they had reset the pace they had before, except this time the thrusts were much deeper and the moans much louder.

Connor took one of Lunas breasts in his mouth and she exploded, shutters of pleasure shifting through her system.

She threw her head back and cried Connors name at the top of her lungs.

Connor kept lifting her and dropping her until it became too much and he came inside of her groaning and moaning her name through gasps and shudders.

"Nico I'm worried. What if she gets killed, what if Zeus finds her. You know what he'll do."

Thalia and Nico were driving through an unknown countryside with little to no knowledge of where they were going.

"I'm sure she'll be fine sweetheart. But we won't be so fine if you don't stop going 85 in a 55." Thalia sighed "your right, sorry."

She slowed down tremendously and Nico heaved a sigh of relief. "Honey why don't we park in this ditch and get a good nights sleep."

Thalia nodded knowing her husband was right and reluctantly pulled into the near ditch. They climbed in the backseat and slept restlessly through the night.

Dreaming of life without their practically adopted daughter and best friend and not liking it.

A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! Anyway I love you all and please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Luna woke up still naked under Connor. She smiled at his sweet sleeping face before waking him up with just the slightest movement of her hips.

Connor awoke with a soft groan. "Luna…I love you…" he softly whispered against her skin. "You're just saying that to have sex."

Luna scoffed then stifled a gasp as she felt Connors tongue roll softly across her neck where his head rested.

"That's not true." He said seriously as he raised his head up to look into her face.

"Loon, I love you because you're funny" he kissed her softly on the lips "beautiful *kiss* sexy *kiss* crazy *kiss* adorable *kiss* caring *kiss*

and most importantly…my best friend in all the world *kiss*. Well except maybe Travis, but he's my brother so it doesn't count."

20 minutes later

Luna and Connor got dressed in the cramped space of the car.

When they finished Connor said "Loon, stay here and be on the watch for monsters. I have to go use the forestation facilities."

Luna giggled and kissed him quickly before he left. Stepping out the door Connor could tell there was something different about the landscape.

He looked around and only about 50 feet behind their car he saw another car.

Severely curious he stepped towards the car, when he got to it he looked through the back windows and surely enough Nico and Thalia were sleeping soundly all cuddled up in the backseat.

"Shit!" Connor said under his breath. He walked back to Luna and knocked on the door to show her it was him. She let him in and said "Wow, that was fast."

Connor decided not to bullshit her with small talk. "Loon, Nico and Thalia are literally sleeping in the backseat of a car that's 50 feet from our bumper."

Luna was somewhat excited but also knew deep down that they would do everything they could to bring her back.

And for once in her life she was happy and free, no matter how many monsters she had to fight in the future.

She sighed before saying "Well, we should get going before they wake up."

Connor swiftly got into the drivers street swiftly started the car and drove away.

Nico raised his head to watch the couple drive off and sighed sadly. He had seen Connor in the window while he was pretending to be asleep for his wife.

But the fact that neither Connor nor Luna woke them up said everything. They most definitely did not want to be found.

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! This is the fastest I've updated in a while! HOORAY! Also to clear up things in the story…Zeus wants to kill Luna because she is the symbol of Artemis's betrayal to her oath never to have children. And Zeus is a hypocritical bastard soooo yeah hope that clears it up. Anymore questions? Let me know! Bye Love you all!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What? You let them just go…just leave like that?" Thalia was yelling but crying at the same time.

"Sweetheart, they don't want to be found. Ithink the best thing we can do now is go back to camp and tell Chiron that we just couldn't find them." Nico said logically.

Thalia put the palms of her hands to her forehead and sobbed hard and long.

She knew it was the right thing to do but she just couldn't imagine her life without that beloved little girl.

She knew she had been without her before but it just wasn't the same.

After about 10 minutes of severe crying she looked at her teary eyed husband and said "fine…Connor will protect her…I know he will."

"LOON! WATCH OUT!" While they were driving a manticore had pursued them as they got out of the car for a stretch break it had attacked.

Connor tried to distract him while Luna got their daggers, but he was now in a bind. The manticore was smart and knew their little trick like the back of his horrendous paw.

As soon as Luna turned her back to get the weapons from the backseat the manticore lunged.

But Luna with her years of monster killing had the reflexs of rabbit just before it landed on top of her she grabbed a dagger and side stepped.

When the manticore landed with its head in the doorway Luna promptly slammed the car door on its head jumped on top of the wounded creature and viciously stabbed it in the back a good ten or eleven times until it sank into the unwelcoming grasp of death.

Within a second it vaporized and all that was left was a pile of ash.

Luna sat up from the essence of death-seeing as when the manticore vaporized she had fallen to the ground among the ashes- and ran to Connor only a few feet away.

"Con? You didn't get hurt did you?" She was asking because of the blank look of shock strewn across his face.

"Con?...CONNOR!" He broke his focal point from the pile of ashes and looked up at her with a look of pure and utter awe.

"What?" She asked unknowingly. Connor swallowed grabbed her swiftly by the hips and eagerly connected their mouths.

Luna was happy but so utterly confused was he happy she was alive? Or was he simply still in shock and didn't know what he was doing

? Either way the kiss was really turning her on. After a while of fierce tonsil hockey Connor pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

Luna broke out into a giggle that soon turned into a moan as Connor started to suck on her sweet spot right below her jawline.

He kissed all the way down to her cleavage where he preceeded to lick the top of her breasts causing her to go into shock.

She could already feel the pleasure erupting from her core threatening to take over her whole being.

She shivered and Connor smiled against her breast.

Luna couldn't take it anymore, she through off her shirt with such force that it ripped along the side with a satisfying sound.

Not long after Luna and Connor were both completely naked all by her doing of course.

Connor was still kissing all along her chest when he lifted her up so that she had her legs wrapped around his abdomen and their lips connected.

Walking slowly as not to drop her he carried her to the hood of the car and laid her down carefully, their mouths still intertwined.

Luna grabbed him by the ass and pulled him closer to her. Connor broke their contact to look into her eyes and silently asked if it was all right.

Luna rolled her eyes and nodded vigorously. Connor aligned himself with her and plunged deep within her with no pauses.

Luna gasped at the feel then moaned as he began to thrust.

He went slowly at first, pulling himself all the way out only to plunge deeper in than before.

Luna was in pure ecstasy, she couldn't help the tremors that would shake through her. "Faster Con…Please."

Connor obliged and pick up the pace pulling out and pushing in, their rhythm was incredible.

Luna pulled on Connors hair and moaned as he thrust faster and faster until Luna cried out as her orgasm hit, screaming his name to the skies.

Connor picked up the pace even more as she cried letting her orgasm last as long as possible and also helping him get to his faster.

She was still moaning as he pulled out one last time and pushed himself to the hilt.

Every muscle in his body tightened as he released inside her and let out a loud groan of pleasure.

A/N: While that was fun. Let me know if I'm overdoing it on the sex. I'm trying to simulate the actions of a young hot couple. I love all of your reviews by the way! Thank you! Love you all!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

1 year later

Nico stood by his sons cradle watching the little guy sleep. Thalia had given birth to Jonathan a few months earlier.

He had filled the void left by Luna. Nico kissed his sons forehead and left to join his wife in the living room.

As he arrived in the living room, he didn't see his wife reading or sleeping he saw her staring at the doorway with a terrified look on her face.

"Thals?" He said. Then followed her gaze and saw Connor with his shirt and jeans tattered and bloody and soaking wet from the rain outside.

"CONNOR!" Nico cried in astonishment. He went and embraced Connor but pulled away quickly when he realized something. "Where's Luna."

Nico asked with intense worry. "She's not dead. Is she? If you let her get killed I'll kill you." At that sentence Thalia let out a whimper.

"Relax Nico. She's not dead." Connor said in distress "she's…in labor."

"WHAT?" Nico grabbed Connor by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT? SHE'S NOT EVEN 18 YET YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I KNOW HOW OLD MY OWN FIANCEE IS NICO!" At that Thalia stood up her eyes wide with interest and Nico let go of Connor.

"Look" Connor said "she's not just in labor with one baby. It's twins." "How do you know?" Thalia asked with a sticky voice.

"We hijacked a baby monitor…and the baby doctor, but that's a long story. Look Luna needs you both. She's at Travis and Katies.

Katie says she's close to delivery and Loon said she would kill me if I didn't fetch you two. So please come on!"

Thalia ran into Jonathans room picked him up swiftly and all four sprinted out the door into the pouring rain.

"LUNA!" Thalia cried as she ran to Lunas side. "Thalia. How do I look?" Luna asked in a tired hoarse voice.

"Beautiful sweetheart, absolutely gorgeous." She said as she kissed Lunas forehead. "Thalia, I'm scared. It hurts so much."

Luna said as a tear rolled down her face. "I know sweetie but it'll be okay. I promise."

When she finished the sentence Luna let out an ear piercing scream. "She's ready." Katie said.

The next half hour was full a screams and swears at Connor. Mostly they went like this "YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING ME EVER AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!" And Travises favorite "FUCK YOU!"

But after it was done both Connor and Luna were holding their beautiful daughters in their arms.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"What are you going to name them?" Thalia asked Luna. "Actually" Luna responded "I told Connor he could name them." "You're serious?" Thalia said "When Jonathan was born Nico wanted to name him Sparticus…junior." "Oh come on that was a joke…partly." Nico blushed at his stupidity in picking out names. "I'm not nearly as horrible as Nico here." Connor said. "Adonia and Amara." Connor kissed Adonia and Amara on their foreheads then Luna with a smile. "What do they mean?" Nico asked. "Amara means undying or eternal beauty and Adonia means a beautiful goddess." Connor spoke the words with pride. He had spent hours choosing the right names and was more than happy with the ones he ended up with. "Confident in your there aren't ya, Connor." Travis said with a smirk. "Shut up." Connor replied with the same exact smirk. "Connor!" Thalia said shocked. "There are babies in the room. "Oh no it's fine Thalia." Luna said "We want them to learn their swear words first. It'll be a great story for friends when we tell them Amaras first word was Fuck or Adonias first word was Asshole! I'd be amused." "Well my babies in the room so shut up." Thalia said then covered her mouth when she realized she had just said shut up.

**18 Years Later**

"JON!" Amara shrieked and jumped into her best friends arms. "AMARA!" Jon said as he squeezed her tightly against him. Jon laughed as Amara lightly jumped from his arms and giggled "soooo…tell me!" "Tell you what?" Jon said with a smirk. "You know what, bastard." "Fine fine. The trip was amazing." "I bet. How many of Zeus's bastard minions did you slaughter?" Amara asked with such enthusiasm she started to slice the air repeatedly with an imaginary knife. Jon thought to himself 'I've never seen a more adorable 18 year-old.' "You really want me to tell you?" "YES!" Jon paused for dramatic effect "22. How's that for heroic?" Amara got a disappointed look on her face. "What?" Jon asked distressed "Oh nothing, just expected more from you. Oh well." Amara sighed and walked back to her families cabin. Right as she got to the door she turned gave Jon one of her fathers smirks and went inside. All Jon could think was 'Fuck…I'm in love."

**The End**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for following the story. Listen I know this says The End on it but it's not actually The End. Be on the lookout for my sequel "Next" lame title…I know. Anyway I love you guys and whoever gets out the 100****th**** review of this story…give yourself a hug from me!**


End file.
